<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hivemind by unfoundedrevenge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167357">hivemind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfoundedrevenge/pseuds/unfoundedrevenge'>unfoundedrevenge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Space (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Brainwashing, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Melodrama, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Kissing, Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfoundedrevenge/pseuds/unfoundedrevenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the utterly, disgustingly human emotion of devotion, infatuation - love.</p><p>-</p><p>if there were two guys on the moon and one possessed the other with a rock would that be fucked up or what</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avocato/Gary Goodspeed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was like "haha okay im done making invictus fics" and then i saw art of gary and avocato as a possessed power couple and i was like You Got Me There</p><p>shout out to letsgetthispita's art here: https://letsgetthispita.tumblr.com/post/612412813054558208/e-evil-husbands-sorry-not-sorry-i-had-to-draw </p><p>and greedpo's art here: https://greedpo.tumblr.com/post/187168509380/evil-husbands </p><p>thank you absolute legends for this iconic inspiration</p><p>EDIT: people apparently want a sequel to this which i mean wow thank you for being so interested. idk yet but if inspo strikes i will add more. in the mean time feel free to write your own takes on this concept because i feel im not doing it justice just make sure to reference the artists</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Possessing the Goodspeed boy is, quite frankly, child’s play. Flowing into his soul, coursing through his veins, assimilating his will: it is all a practiced and effortless motion of its being. Humans are exceedingly simple.</p><p>The Ventrexians before its vessel do not run in terror. They wear equipment meant for combat. Dimly, the vessel’s fear prickles at its awareness, both for himself and the other two. Tendrils dig deep until they grasp a thread of adrenaline, euphoric and overwhelming, and yank hard. The boy’s heart races and his mouth twists into a smile. Better.</p><p>The three fight, the vessel taking heavy damage from the Ventrexians’ ravenous onslaught. All the while, it presses the necessary buttons and yanks the necessary strings to keep him above the pain, riding on the thrill of the battle. He takes a particularly heavy set of punches to the face before flinging the orange one by his ankle without hesitation. Excellent. He feels what’s left of the boy preen at the praise, relaxing even further into its control.</p><p>The larger Ventrexian does, however, soon manage to pin the vessel to the ground. What surprises it most, though, is the sentiments that come forth from the original host, stronger than any other wave of feeling so far.</p><p>Mostly fear, yes, but interwoven with something that takes the titan a moment to place. </p><p>This is the utterly, disgustingly human emotion of devotion, infatuation - love.</p><p>It is about to bury the sentiment under layer upon layer of ecstasy and vitriol when an idea strikes that makes the human’s toes curl in his boots and heat flash up his neck. A giggle, more innocent than the cackles prior, bubbles out of his throat without its order to. The boy seems to be pleased with the idea, as well.</p><p>“What’s so funny, huh?” the Ventrexian growls, jostling the vessel’s shoulders. “Get out of Gary’s body, n-!”</p><p>He doesn’t see the kiss coming – Invictus feels out the surprise as it flows into the other, tethering the two together by a thread of control. It had been a while since the titan had tried its hand at a hivemind, but no matter. Just as expected, the Ventrexian’s heart raced just the same, with that vile emotion just underneath the surface. And anger, copious amounts of it, begging to be released. </p><p>That's fine, then.</p><p>The Goodspeed boy pulls back from the kiss and grins again. It feels the heat on the vessel’s cheeks, the developing bruises on the chin and left eye. The Ventrexian notices those, too. He leans in close, now released hands grasping at the other’s face. </p><p>“Kill for me, Avocato.”</p><p>The flames of his anger rise with little help from Invictus. The Ventrexian stands up, movements heavy, upper body hunched.</p><p>“D-Dad?” a quivering voice asks. It had almost forgotten about the smaller one.</p><p>Muscle failure grips the human tightly, but the Ventrexian? No, he has energy to spare. This new vessel whips around to the remaining challenger, whose face blanches. </p><p>A memory surfaces from the Ventrexian’s consciousness, of a fiery battleground and soldiers with iron grips. The titan ebbs into it, and words thrum up his throat.</p><p>“It’s time to finish what I started, son,” he snarls. The child steps back, fear evident, and Invictus plucks at a chord that makes him relish the view.</p><p>“Dad, please, s-stop,” he whimpers. The vessel matches him, foot for foot.</p><p>Then the child pulls out a gun. It has to dig its nails into both of his new vessels in order to maintain control, as thoughts of no son danger stop NO fuck FUCK flood them momentarily. The human manages to push himself to his knees during that momentary lapse. The titan then synthesizes the horror with indignation, crossing threads and pulling with aggression.</p><p>“You,” the Ventrexian begins, voice hoarse. “You would shoot your own father?!” The smaller one flinches at the accusation.</p><p>“Don’t make me do this!!” he cries, causing another wave of resistance to hit at its tendrils, and it quickly decides that the child has officially outgrown his usefulness. With one final push of feralty that takes more effort than the titan would like to admit, the Ventrexian lunges forward.</p><p>And right into the gun fire.</p><p>“A-Avocato!!” the human screams, and it’s so jarring that its control slips. The Ventrexian drops, and he runs to the other, practically tripping to his side, limbs shaking from exertion. “Oh no, no no no, no, we just got you back man, come on!!”</p><p>“I didn’t want to, I-I didn’t!” the orange one hyperventilates out. It gets a foot hold again and pries itself back into the other’s consciousness, this entrance much more difficult than the first. The human’s metal hand grips at his blonde hair, the other pressed firmly against the wound. </p><p>“G-get out of my head!” </p><p>Submit, Goodspeed. </p><p>“Gary, fight it!!”</p><p>Orange paws grab his arm but are shoved away just as fast. It’s only a matter of seconds until it’s back at the helm, and Goodspeed knows this. A pool of inky tar appears at the feet of the two vessels. He opens screwed shut eyes with great effort, just beginning to be tinted purple, locking gazes with the child.</p><p>“D-don’t look for us, do you understand me?!” the human commands desperately. The blackness starts pulling them under and the human grits his teeth so hard that even Invictus feels the pain. “If we come for you, you kill us on sight, without hesitation!”</p><p>“Thunder Bandit-!”<br/>
“GO!”</p><p>The last thing Gary sees before being swallowed by darkness is his Spider Cat’s face, flooded with tears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter ii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i am begging somebody else to write invictus fics because i really think i do a piss poor job of it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The starscape stretches infinitely around them. Pinpricks of light break through its dark haze, but they are in minority all the same. </p><p>The Goodspeed boy is bent over the Ventrexian’s lifeless form. It can feel the warmth of blood through his vessel’s fingers as his hands press against the bullet wound. There are no sensations communicated through the other vessel – he is thoroughly unconscious.</p><p>“Please,” he begs out in tremors. The desperate tone is delicious. “Y-you can take me, use me for whatever you want – but I’m begging you, just leave the others out of this..!”</p><p>It allows sensations like possessive hands to ghost over the human’s body – on his upper back, across his abdomen, around his neck. He stiffens.</p><p>“You are in no position to be making demands, Goodspeed,” it hums. “And I am quite fond of the duo that I currently have in my possession, aren’t you?”</p><p>Without warning, it floods the body with endorphins and a simmering heat. The human lets out a choked gasp, scrambling away from the unconscious other.</p><p>“St-stop it!” he cries.</p><p>“The Ventrexian is a powerhouse of physical strength, with a cold edge that is easily manipulated – but you,” Invictus says, both a whisper in his ear and an echo in his brain at the same time. “There is an agility to your form, and a cunning to your mind. All intermingled with a mental state so steeped in desperation that I can influence you with ease. The both of you make a sublime combination for what I have in store.”</p><p>The human’s shaking hands have travelled up to his hair, digging into the scalp with fingers of metal and flesh alike. He crumbles over his knees.</p><p>“I-I’ll resist,” he stutters out, an attempt at something firm. “Every second, o-of every day, I’ll fight it, Invictus!!”</p><p>“Regardless,” the Titan continues, ignoring the other. “Your ability to slip from my control on Kanopus Prime, no matter how brief, is a concern for my plans. I must ensure that this does not occur again.”</p><p>The fingers stutter in the vessel’s hair.</p><p>“What.. what do you mean?” he whispers, eyes peeking open.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Invictus, what do you mean?!” he asks, panic seeping into his voice.</p><p>And suddenly, his heart starts to race, faster than he even thought possible. He grips the fabric above his chest in fear.</p><p>Images start to flash over his consciousness. A treehouse. A caterpillar in a jar. </p><p>His dad getting on a spaceship.</p><p>“W-wait..!” he gasps. “Stop, I-I can’t breathe..!”</p><p>The ship climbs higher and higher into the sky. A news reporter speaks, but he can’t understand a word she’s saying. Static builds in his ears.</p><p>“Dad-!”</p><p>And it explodes into shrapnel. </p><p>The images keep coming, his mind being flooded with only the strongest waves of primal fear and deep despair. His heart rate never slows. Gary is sure, distantly, that he should have had a heart attack and died by now..</p><p>But he isn’t in the mortal coil, not anymore. This is Invictus’ domain.</p><p>So he lays there, trembling and shell-shocked as trauma after trauma wracks his form – his mother’s backside as she left the house, a gang member’s hands around his neck, Avocato’s corpse falling through the skies. He keens and digs his heels into the ground at every new wave of cortisol that the Titan imposes onto his nervous system, the hell continuing on.</p><p>Invictus observes the body from overhead. The boy’s eyes are open, but he sees nothing past the memories it has conjured for his viewing pleasure. It leans its gaseous form down until it is mere inches from the human’s sweaty, tear-stained face.</p><p>“Do you see now, child? This is the price of your futile resistance,” it intones. “Every emotion you feel, every desire you have – it all occurs at my whim. I sincerely hope that that has become clear.”</p><p>A tendril of smoke snakes down and touches upon the human’s forehead. He jumps at the contact.</p><p>“Sleep now, Goodspeed.”</p><p>His glassy eyes seem to clear up before fluttering closed, tensed hands easing into a relaxed position at his sides, breathing slowing down.</p><p>“And know your place when you wake.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my fave part of this chapter is the fact that avocato is just chilling unconscious with a bullet wound for the entirety of it</p><p>also would anybody be interested in a fic for the unused plot of the happy place episode? the one with hyper 76 and gary fighting little cato? i could try but also somebody else should try too please i beg i have no writing confidence</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>